Sweet Baby Angelica
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Angelica dreams of what it would be like if she were a baby. She learns that being a baby is not as great as it seems. Please and review kindly. This is my first Rugats fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Baby Angelica: A Rugrats fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to the orginal creators and Nick.

Summary: Takes place during the episode "Angelica's birthday" however after the birthday is over. Angelica falls asleep and dreams of what it would be like to a baby. But is it really what she wants? Please read and review. This is my first Rugrats fanfic.

Chapter 1:

It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Angelica Pickels's birthday party was now over. Everyone had gone home. Angelica's father, Drew was cleaning up the living room. Her mother, Charlotte was talking on her cell phone as usual, complaining about whatever went wrong to her assistant, Johnathon. Meanwhile, Angelica was her room. She was lying on her bed, thinking about the day she had. Pretending to be a baby was a new experience for her. She had changed back into her usual orange shirt, purple dress and blue leggings with polka dots. She also had her hair back up in pigtails with the purple bows.

"Wow, being a baby wasn't as fun as thought it was going to be. Those dumb Babies can't do anything! They can't eat candy! They drink from a bottle and have to wear those yucky diapers! " Angelica told herself. After a few more minutes, she fell fast asleep. She started dreaming.

(Angelica's dream)

Angelica woke up. When she woke up, everything was different. She looked around her. There were white wooden bars around her. Her bed was now a crib. There was a pink mobile hanging above her head. She began to look at it as it spinned. She looked down at her feet. They were much smaller. Then she looked at her clothes. All she was wearing was a purple shirt and a diaper. Angelica felt something soft on her head. It was a bonnet.

_"where am I? what's going on?" _Angelica wondered. She started to become scared. So she began sucking on her thumb. She started looking around. Her bedroom's wallpaper was now covered with little pink teddy bears. Her doll, Cynitha and her Cynitha stuff was no where to be found.

Suddenly, Angelica realized her diaper was wet and stinky. She needed to have her diaper changed. Luckily, her father, Drew walked in. Angelica tried to let him know she was wet. But she couldn't talk. it all came out as Baby babble.

"Aw, is my little Angel trying to tell me something?" Drew asked the baby.

Drew picked Baby Angelica up out of her crib.

Angelica kept trying to talk but it was no use. It still came out in Baby talk.

Angelica was finally frustrated enough to cry.

"Waaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaah!" She cried.

"Aw, what's the matter, Angelica?" Drew asked her in a babying tone.

Angelica continued to cry.

Drew checked Angelica's diaper. He discovered she was wet and stinky.

So he carried Angelica over to the changing table.

He layed her down on a soft pink blanket on the table and began changing her.

Drew unfastened the diaper. He was grossed a little by the sight.

He then wiped her back and front and powdered her.

Then Drew put a new diaper on Angelica.

Once Angelica had a clean diaper on, Drew took her downstairs into the living room.

He sat her down in a pink playpen.

"Now, Angelica, Daddy is going to make a phone call. Your cousin, Tommy might come over." Drew told her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Drew went over to the telephone to make a phone call.

Baby Angelica played with the toys in her playpen.

The phone rang just as Drew got to it.

"Hello?" He said as he answered it.

"Hi, Drew! It's didi! I don't think Tommy can come over today. He's sick." Didi told him.

"Aw, that's too bad. oh, well see you soon I guess!" Drew replied.

"Ok, bye!" Didi told him.

They both hung up the phone.

Drew walked over to Angelica's playpen.

"Bad News, Angelica. Tommy's not coming over, he's sick." Drew told her.

Angelica didn't really seem to mind.

"But your mother and I have decided to go out to lunch! We're going to leave you with a baby sitter!" Drew told her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Johnathon, Charlotte's assiant. He was going to be baby Angelica's babysitter. Johnathon had a evil grin on his face.

Angelica gulped. She was only a small helpless baby now. When she saw that evil grin, she knew he was going to get his revenge on her.

Charlotte went and got her coat. Baby Angelica began to cry. Charlotte walked over to the playpen. She picked her daughter up.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sweetie?" Charlotte asked, in a baby tone/soothing voice.

Angelica tried to tell her mother what was wrong. But once again it came out in baby talk.

So Charlotte just assumed that Angelica wanted a bottle. Charlotte went into the kitchen and fixed Angelica a gave Angelica her bottle and put Angelica back in the playpen.

Angelica began sucking on her bottle.

"Bye, Angelica!" Her parents said in unison, waving at their daughter.

They walked out to their car and were off to lunch

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Angelica sat in her playpen, drinking her bottle.

Johnathon looked at her.

Angelica looked back at him with an almost terrifed look. But continued sucking on her bottle.

"Aw, does the little baby like her bottle?" Johnathon said in a mocking tone.

Angelica continued to drink her bottle. She started to smile a little bit.

Johnathon started circling around the playpen like a vulture.

Then he reached into the playpen and grabbed Angelica's bottle.

Angelica just stared in confusion.

"That's Right, Angelica! I just took your bottle! What is a dumb little baby like you going to do about it?" Johnathon taunted.

Angelica suddenly realized that she had treated the babies that way and that they didn't like it.

Angelica's lip began to quiver and she began to cry.

"Go ahead and cry Angelica! cry your little heart out! This is how you are going to treated as along as I'm around! This is revenge for everything your mother has put me through!" Johanthon told her, evily.

Then he chuckled evily. Angelica screamed.

(End of Angelica's dream.)

Suddenly, Angelica woke up.

Drew came running.

"Angelica, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Daddy! Daddy! I just had the worst dream ever! I had a dream I was a baby and Johnathon was horrible!" Angelica told him.

Drew comforted his daughter.

"There, there, Angelica. It was just a dream. I'm here so none of that will ever happen!" He told her comfortingly.

The next day, Angelica was much nicer to the babies for she had learned how it felt for someone to be mean to her.

The end.


End file.
